Timing may be a factor
by Le Banane
Summary: Mitsuko Aru is a 17 year old girl who lives alone in the city of Tokyo. What happens when she meets Yami on a rainy afternoon? One Shot -OC-


Ooooooookay! I hope you like it Aru-chan! (For anyone else who reads it, this is made Japanese style, so it will have Japanese words. And the names are from last to first.)

**Love can have the worst timing, but it sure feels damn good.**

_**Somewhere in Tokyo…**_

It was a cold and rainy afternoon. There were few people on the cold, wet streets of Tokyo, and the few that where walking by, had an umbrella to cover themselves with. There was only one person who was getting hit by the rain. From far away, a young woman could be seen running with what apparently were bags. 

Mitsuko Aru went to the super market to buy some food and stuff she needed. It seemed like a nice and sunny afternoon, so she didn't take an umbrella with her, big mistake. When she finished shopping and got out of the store, rain was pouring all over the place. It seemed that Tokyo could change its weather from one hour to another, or simply Karma was not on her side. Anyways, she decided that running to her apartment would be a good idea, instead of asking whoever was walking on the rain for an umbrella, again, big mistake. She didn't realize how hard rain was falling until she got completely wet. The floor was so wet that Aru accidentally fell. "Oh crap, just what I needed." she said with a put. "May I help you miss?" a guy said extending his hand to her. Aru nearly jumped because she did not expected the voice, and then realizing what was it she blushed and took the guy's hand. "Arigato." she said with a slight blush. The guy smiled, and then Aru saw he had a beautiful face. He was a bit tall, with blonde hair that was black from the inside, his eyes were a jet black, and his skin was white. Aru blushed even more and kept staring. "Are you alright miss?" he asked noticing her obvious stare. "Ye-Yeah." she said getting out of the shock. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked with a smile. She nodded with a blushed and murmured another 'Arigato'. 

They finally got to Aru's apartment. "Umm… Arigato, uhh.." "Yami, Takahashi Yami, may I have your name?" Aru nodded. "Mitsuko Aru." "Well then, it was a pleasure helping you, Mitsuko Aru." he said with a smile and finally walking away. Aru just stood there watching him walk away until he's silhouette faded in the rain. 'Was that… Real?' she asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning was a little chilly. Aru woke up a bit zombie-like. She rubbed her eyes to adjust them to the day light. And then, she remembered about yesterday. "Yami…" she whispered. She shook her head and got up. 'I must be still asleep.' She thought. Since it was Saturday, and she had nothing better to do, she decided to go to her favorite place to have breakfast. She showered, and got changed. She wore a blue jean mini-medium skirt, with rainbow colored socks that were up to her knee, medium length boots, long sleeved shirt that was black and white, and a large cloak that was down to her ankles. She decided to take the umbrella this time, in case of anything. 

She was walking on the windy streets. And just for her luck the wind decided to blow even harder when she was walking, and of course, her skirt tended to go a little up every time the wind blew. "Damn, what is it with this weather that has it against me!" Aru said annoyed. She managed to get to the place though. When she got there she ordered some coffee and breakfast. When she finished she went to pay her bill. "What's it going to be?" the clerk asked. Aru looked up and nearly jumped from the shock. "Wha?" was all she could manage to say. "Aru?" the guy asked. "Ya-Yami?" she asked in disbelief. "What a nice surprise." he said smiling. "You work here?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm the manager." "How come I haven't seen you here before?" "Well that's because I have my own office, but some guy diddn't come to work today, so I'm covering up for him." He explained. "Oh, I see." Aru said smiling and getting out her money. "Oh you don't have to pay for it." "What?" "I'll charge it on my tab." he said with a smile. "Umm… Arigato." she replied with a little blush. " Don't thank me for that, it's a pleasure. And umm.. I was wondering… Do you have any plans for today?" he asked. "Not really." "Uh, would you mind if we go for a walk or spend the day together? And um, just for the record, I'm not a perv of any kind, you just seem to be a nice person and I want to get to know you better." he said with a little smile. "There's no problem with me." Aru said with a smile and a little blush. "But don't you have to work?" she asked. "Uh, nah. They can handle without me for today." he said getting out from the little place the clerks have. "So, shall we go?" he asked. "Sure." They were walking out to the door and Yami stopped and turned around. "Yo Nagato! I'll be out for a while!" he yelled to a guy. "Hai!" replied the guy. Yami turned again to face Aru, and they left the place.

They went for a walk in the park and started talking about themselves to know each other better. They stopped to sit on a bench and continued talking. After sometimeYami asked her, "Hey, do would you like an ice cream?" "Uh… Um sure." "Ok, wait here." Yami stood up and went to the guy with the ice cream. He paid for both and returned to where Aru was sitting. "Arigato again, Yami." she said. "Heh, stop thanking me, it's always a pleasure to pay for pretty girls." He smiled and started to eat his ice cream. He actually didn't notice that Aru was blushing like mad for what he said. 'Did… Did he just said I was pretty..?' she thought. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As days continued to pass, Aru and Yami became very close friends. But there was this night in particular where Yami took Aru to a club with some of his friends. They were all having fun, and Aru got to like Yami's friends. They were all sitting down chatting and laughing. "So Yami, is it true what you told me about Aru and you being a lovely couple?" one of his friends asked with a little laugh. Aru blushed a lot when he said that. "N-No! Of course not! We're just friends! D-Don't listen to him Aru. Hehe, he's just joking." Yami said a bit nervous and with a little shade of pink on his cheeks. Bur something inside Aru didn't felt so well when Yami spoke. 'Oh… I guess we're just friends…' she thought a little disappointed of his answer. Apparently, on all this time that they got to know each other better, Aru had developed a crush for Yami, maybe more than a crush for him, but she thought that he felt the same for her, or at least she wanted to believe that. But nevertheless, his words did not express what she wanted. "Hey, uh, guys. It's getting late. I have to go home." she said getting up. "Oh, Aru, let me walk you home. Matta ne, guys." Yami said standing up. 

They both walked to Aru's apartment in an awkward silence. When they were standing at the entrance Aru spoke, "Yami?" "Hm?" "Did you meant what you said?" "What do you mean?" "Uh… It's nothing, never mind. Good night." she said walking inside. 

Yami just stood there a little confused of what she just said. 'Aru… What did you mean by that? Do you… Impossible…" he thought shaking his head and walking his own way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**With Yami…**_

The next morning, Yami woke up still confused. He diddn't know what Aru actually meant when she asked him. But he kinda had a feeling, and he hoped that the feeling he had was what she meant. Yami liked Aru since that first day they met. He thought she was really cute. And as time passed by, he developed more than just a crush for her. He denied liking her in the club because he was afraid she might not feel the same way. 'Yami, you're a coward… and a baka…' he thought. He yawned and shook his head. He had to stop thinking about that, because he had to go to work. Maybe someday he'll tell Aru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed by, and that 'someday' was nowhere to be seen. Yami and Aru, however, were still great friends. They didn't let their friendship be affected, but their thoughts about each other were killing them slowly inside.

There was this day when they both were returning from an amusement park on a bus. The day had gone great, but the weather changed drastically at the end. There was rain pouring hardly from heaven, and wind was blowing with all it's might. The bus driver had to take a road with a bridge. But suddenly, there was a strong and powerful wind current that hit the bus, and the road was so wet that it knocked out the bus driver and the bus fell off the bridge onto the water.

Aru started to panic as water started filling the bus. "Yami, I'm scared!" she yelled hugging Yami. "D-Don't worry we're gonna get out of here!" he said trying to reassure her. All of the people there started to panic as the bus flooded and they all ran in different directions accidentally separating Yami and Aru. "Ahh! Yami!" yelled Aru while she was being pulled away. Yami didn't know what to do. When all of them were in the water he tried to spot Aru but she was nowhere to be seen. Then he saw a man holding on to someone that was trying to reach the surface. He instantly recognized Aru. He swam with all he had until he reached the man and punched him off her. Unfortunately Aru was unconscious. Yami grabbed her and swam to land. 

When she laid her down he started to shake her to wake her up, but it was no use. "Aru! Aru! Wake up! Wake up Aru! Please!" He was trying to do the reanimation by pumping her chest, but it was still no use. He decided to try mouth to mouth, but again, no use. Tears were now running all over Yami's face. Yami hugged Aru's body not wanting to let go. "Please Aru… Please wake up… I'm so sorry… I was a coward for not telling you… I love you Aru… I really do… Please wake up…" he said between sobs. Aru then spit some water and slowly opened her eyes. "Ya-Yami?" she weakly said. "Aru!" he said letting go to look at her face. He hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're alive." Aru was then aware of what was happening and she hugged him back. "I was so scared." she said quietly burying her face on Yami's chest. Tears were now running down her face. "Shh… Don't worry... It's ok now…" he said rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "Aru…" "Hm?" "There's something I haven't been completely honest about with you…" he started. "Yeah, me too" she admitted. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes… But you go fisrt." she said. "No, you go first." he said a bit unsure. "Hmm… Well… Let's do this, on the count of three we'll both say it." she proposed. "Sounds fair for me." They both parted away to look at each other's face. "Ichi." Aru started. "Ni" Yami continued. "San…" they both said. "Ai shiteru." they both said in unison. Realizing what they both said and heard they looked at each other wide eyed. "I…" Aru started, but Yami put a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking. Yami leaned forward and then kissed her on the lips. Aru was shocked, but she then returned the kiss. "I don't want to leave your side." she whispered when they broke apart and then hugged him burying her head on his chest. "Don't worry… I'm not going anywhere..." he whispered and hugged her back burying his head on her neck.

_**The End…**_

Yay! I'm finished! Hope you enjoyed it Aru-chan!


End file.
